Wedding Day Highs and Lows
by Angel of Music lover
Summary: Tonks is the most excited she's ever been until she is brought to a horrifying realization on her wedding day, courtesy of Remus Lupin. RemusTonks fluff! Oneshot.


**A/N: Oneshots are fun… I've decided that recently. Anyway, this was just a cute idea I had while blow-drying my hair in the bathroom. Inspiration comes from odd places… let me tell you! Anyway, a little Remus/Tonks nearly pointless fluff. Can we all handle it? I think so. It'll be fairly short though, just to warn you. Please review! Reviews make me ridiculously happy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"Remus!" Tonks called casually from her spot on the kitchen counter, feet dangling off it unceremoniously. She was sporting a rather Cheshire worthy grin and her stockings beat against the wood doors underneath the cabinet in a steady rhythm. Remus rolled his eyes from the kitchen table where he was reading his Daily Prophet but indulged his loved one anyway.

"Yes?" he replied just as casually, sipping the bitter tea she had prepared for him that morning. He even managed to suppress a grimace this time. In the kitchen, Tonks leaned her head against an overhead cupboard and grinned widely. Her feet began to nearly thrash now.

"We're to be married today," she whispered because she knew with Remus's keen hearing he would still understand. Her eyes were simply dancing and her bright pink hair was popping with color and personality. Remus shifted the paper down so that he could see her expression with an exasperated expression, secretly adoring the way that her face lit up every time she said the phrase.

"So you've told me," he responded with a little wink before lifting the paper up again. Tonks frowned a little but she was unconcerned about Remus's behavior. The wink had given him away.

"I don't happen to be annoying you do I?" she asked lightly, finally leaping down from the counter and began a search for a banana. She was too excited to eat of course but Remus would be thoroughly upset if she ate _nothing_.

"Of course not dear," Remus teased gently but continued to read the paper without even glancing up this time. Tonks sighed and shook her head over at her soon-to-be husband.

"I simply don't understand how you can be so calm about today," she muttered, honestly bewildered, and reached behind a box of some sort to look for the item she desired. Remus chuckled and set the newspaper completely down so that he could look straight at his fiancé. He had given up actually reading the thing nearly twenty or thirty minutes ago. Might as well stop pretending.

"It must be a werewolf thing," he concluded. Tonks wrinkled her nose at him before finding her banana, which distracted her from Remus's poor jokes. Feeling triumphant and giddy, she then waltzed (rather unsteadily as she was also trying not to fall in the process) over to the table and plopped herself into a chair, smiling like mad.

"I can just hardly believe it," she breathed and glanced over at Remus with hearts nearly bursting from her eyes. "We're to be _married_… _today_!" It was Remus's turn to shake his head at her but never allowed his brown eyes to look away from her happy face.

"Have I ever told you how glad I am that you pestered me into an oblivion, weakening my resolve until I would let myself be with you?" Remus asked seriously, light dancing in his eyes for the first time in years. Tonks blushed until she was almost the same color as her brilliantly pink spikey hair.

"I don't believe you mentioned it," she replied though her face suggested that she knew it all along. Then her loving, calm, and subdued expression erupted into one of pure ecstasy. "But that's okay. Because we're to be married today!" she sang out in glee, lips parting once more into a delighted smile. Remus rolled his eyes, yet again, and went back to his tea.

And as he glanced down at the paper something occurred to him.

"Dora… have you forgotten something?" he asked, looking back at Tonks with barely contained amusement. Tonks stared at him and silently panicked, thinking that Remus must have thought she had been planning for a traditional wizard wedding and she had simply misread their conversation about the whole thing.

"I thought you wanted something small…" she began before Remus cut her off with a laugh.

"That's not what I meant," he explained, a small smile gracing his features. "I simply wondered if you knew that as we are getting married you shall have to be called by Nymphadora." Tonks just stared at Remus uncomprehendingly, though an automatic response slipped through her lips.

"Don't call me that," she said, bored. Then the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh."

"Please, don't be afraid to articulate," Remus laughed, looking highly amused. Tonks did not seem to find the situation quite as funny as he and she scowled over at him, hair turning a darker color.

"It's not funny!" she complained, looking highly distraught. "I can't believe you would be making fun of me on our wedding day!" Remus stopped laughing then, looking as if Mrs. Weasley had scolded him. He was afraid that he had hurt her feelings… and of all days to do that…

"Dora, I…" he began before trailing off. "I didn't mean to…" Now it was her turn to feel bad and she stopped furiously peeling her banana to give Remus a small, sly grin.

"Any way that you'll call it off?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Remus's somber expression then faded away and he scowled at her playfully and snorted.

"And miss you have to go a period of time being called Nymphadora and not being allowed to yell at anyone for it? Hardly." Tonks laughed, now in a better mood again, and bit into her soft banana. This was when she realized that it's hard to come up with a good comeback with a mouth full of banana.

Remus just laughed again and leaned across the table to kiss her mouth lightly, hardly caring that banana was leaking from it.

"We're to be married today," he whispered at her and then went to clear off the table.

**A/N: So yeah… that was it. If you were wondering, the idea I had was Remus having to explain that Tonks would have to be called Nymphadora during the wedding. The rest just kinda came with the story. :D Reviews are still lovely. **


End file.
